Untitled For now
by LitaHardyY2J
Summary: Story set almost right after Green Ranger joins. Chapter One: The Gang at School. This is a Tommy/Kim story and my first PR fic.


Subject:   
Date: 20 February 2003 10:37  
  
  
Untitled   
  
  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Power Rangers characters, as I'm sure you all know : )   
  
  
  
Authors Notes: This is my first MMPR fic; so all and any feedback is greatly appreciated. The time period is after Evil Green Ranger but before Tommy starts to lose the Green powers, I think it was the Green Candle Episode? I have some ideas where this is going, but for the most part I'm just wingin' it, which is why I can't think of a title. Any suggestions are also appreciated. Enjoy.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
The front door slammed angrily shut, jolting Kimberly awake. Stretching slightly in bed, she turned a tired eye towards her bedside alarm clock and saw that it was five minutes before she set it to go off. Groaning, she slowly slipped out of bed and made her way to her closet. As she looked through her clothes, her mind still hazy from sleep, she idly wondered which one Tommy would like her in most. A small, pleasant smile came to the teenage girl's face as she thought of the shy new boy that recently joined the Power Rangers team. When she had first laid eyes on Tommy, she was instantly attracted to him. There was no doubt that he had a great body, years of karate defiantly paid off, and his face was striking; but, for Kimberly, his eyes where the most attractive part of him. All his kindness, compassion and determination flowed through his eyes.   
  
  
  
Shaking her thoughts from Tommy, she finally decided on her blue overalls and a bright pink shirt. Heading to the bathroom, she took a quick shower and, after applying some light makeup, headed downstairs. "Hey mom." She greeted in a cheerful voice. "Morning sweetie, make yourself a plate, you're a little late this morning." Her mother replied handing her an empty plate. Kim took the offered plate and put some eggs on it, skipping the bacon. She added a little salt and pepper, than join her mother at the table.   
  
  
  
"Was that dad slamming the door earlier?" Kim asked before scooping some eggs into her mouth. Mrs. Hart hesitated for a second before stiffly nodding her head. "Don't worry about it baby. Adults fight sometimes, its normal." She replied with a smile that didn't reach her eyes. Kim thought her mom and dad were fighting more than usual, but wisely kept her mouth shut. Just as Kim finished her breakfast, there was a knock at the door. She jumped up, almost throwing her plate in the sink before hurrying to the door. "Bye mom!" she called as she grabbed her backpack and, opening the door, greeted her friends. "Hey everyone." She smiled. "Hey Kim." Trini smiled back. "Mornin." Jason and Zack greeted in unison. "Morning Kim." Tommy mumbled with a shy smile. The group had just taken a couple steps down Kim's driveway when the door opened again.   
  
  
  
"Kimberly honey." Mrs. Hart called as the group turned back around. "Yeah mom?" Kim questioned. "Come here for a minute." She replied and Kim obeyed immediately. "What's up? We're going to be late." She asked. "Maybe . . maybe it's better if you don't come home right after school honey." At Kim's shocked face, Mrs. Hart hurried to explain. "Your father will have his business partners over and it will be no fun. Here, treat your friends to a movie." Her mother shoved a fifty in her hand to Kim's surprise. "But mom. . ." Kim tried to protest but her mother cut her off. "You'll be late, we'll talk about it later. Have a good day sweetie." With a kiss on the cheek, she ushered her daughter back to the group.   
  
  
  
"What happened?" Zack questioned as they again made their way to school. Kim huffed in anger. "My mother basically told me not to come home!" she said with a frown. "What?" Jason asked shocked. "Well," Kim started again, a little less dramatic "She told me not to come right home, look, she even told me to treat you guys to a movie." She finished with excitement holding out the fifty. "Cool!" Jason said. "I wish my mom told me not to come right home." Zack joked. "Well, what do you guys want to see?" Kim questioned. "How about that new Jason movie?" Jason suggested and Kim and Trini scrunched their faces up disgust. "How about Sleepless in Seattle?" Trini asked, getting the same response from the guys. "Okay, okay. . ." Jason replied, thinking. "What do you wanna see Tommy?" Kim asked with a friendly smile. "Oh, uh. . . I" he stammered. "You are coming, aren't you?" she asked hopefully. "Well, I guess I could." He replied. "I know, what about Leprechaun?" Billy suggested. The friends thought it over and finally agreed on it as they reached the school.   
  
  
  
They broke apart then, each going to their individual locker. Kimberly secured the money in her purse and shoved in far back in her locker, to afraid of losing it to carry it around with her. Just as she got the last of her books, the first bell rang and kids rushed off to their first hour class. Zack, Kimberly and Tommy all had the same homeroom teacher so walked there together.   
  
  
  
Kim had finished the rest of her homework ten minutes into class and now sat bored out of her mind. She supposed she could be studying for her math test next Friday but she decided she had plenty of time and instead began doodling so as to look busy. Kimberly's thoughts once again found their way back to thinking about Tommy, who was sitting on her right while Zack was at her left. She wondered if he liked her as much as she liked him, but he was so shy all the time that it was hard to tell. Slowly though, she was seeing improvement, a month ago he wouldn't have even agreed to come with them, making up some excuse as to why he couldn't go. She knew he still felt bad about what happened while he was under Rita's spell, no matter how many times the friends tried to convince him that no one blamed him for his actions. But the more they fought together and the more they hung out, Tommy became more and more comfortable in his role as a fellow Ranger and friend.   
  
  
  
Kim was forced out of her thoughts with a nudge to her right arm. Looking over, Tommy seemed to be absorbed in his book, but there was a small piece of paper on the corner of her desk. Curiously, she unfolded the paper and read it, a small smile brightening her features at the single word that was written.   
  
  
  
Bored?  
  
  
  
She wrote her response and, with a glance at the teacher, slipped the note back on his desk and went back to her doodling. Half a minute later, the note was back. She opened it eagerly, and read:  
  
  
  
(T) Bored?  
  
(K) Just a little J. What are you reading?  
  
(T) Lord of the Flies, have you read it?  
  
  
  
She again wrote a response and, making sure the teacher was pre occupied, handed it back to him. They passed it back and forth for a while after that, their conversation continued like this:  
  
(K) Yeah, Mrs. Applebe assigned it last month. I thought it was good, how do you like it so far?  
  
(T) It's interesting; I'm defiantly getting into it.   
  
(K) So are you looking forward to the movie later?  
  
(T) Yeah, it's been awhile since I've been to the movies last. How about you?  
  
(K) Same. I don't even remember what the last movie I've seen was. Actually, I do, but I never got to see much of it- interrupted by Rita.   
  
(T) I hope she waits until afterwards to attack next.  
  
(K) Me too, being a Ranger sure does have its ups and downs.  
  
  
  
  
  
Tommy was about to respond when they noticed the teacher standing over them. "Are you two passing notes?" he asked with a stern look gaining the attention from the whole class. Zack, looking up from his science homework, smiled at the pair. Tommy's face visibly paled and he immediately tore the paper into pieces, nodding. "Yes Sir, I'm sorry, it won't happen again." He replied sincerely. The teacher handed his hand out and Tommy had no choice but to hand the ripped pieces over. "I'm disappointed in you Kimberly, Tommy is new, but I would think you have enough sense not to pass notes in my class." He lectured. "I'm sorry sir." She mumbled, her cheeks turning pink. "Susan, switch seats with Kim for the rest of the period." With those finals words, he made his way back to his desk, tossing the crumbled pieces in the trash on the way, much to the relief of Tommy and Kim.   
  
  
  
"Sorry I got you in trouble." Tommy said apologetically after class. "Oh don't worry about it, I'm just glad he didn't read it. That was good thinking, ripping it up like that, not to mention gutsy! You could have gotten a detention." She replied as they made their way to their next class. "Yeah, but it was worth the risk. Leave it to me to let it slip that we're…you know." he paused in the cramped hallway as everyone tried to make it to the next class before the second bell. Kim laughed, nodding. "Tell me about it! I almost let it slip to my mom the first week." She replied and he laughed in response. "Really? Well, it's good to know I'm not alone." He said smiling as he opened the door to their since class for her. "Thanks." She said with a grin, leading him back to the table they shared with Billy, who was already there. Kim was so happy he was coming out of his shell more; talking to him was always so enjoyable.  
  
  
  
At lunch, the group sat outside at their usual table, Kim, Trini and Zack on one side and Tommy, Jason and Billy on the other. The friends all chatted for a while, taking bites of food in between. "Someone got in trouble today, almost ruined our plans for the movie." Zack stated, gaining the attention of the group. "Who?" Trini questioned. Zack looked pointedly at Tommy and Kim, who where blushing slightly. "You two? What happened?" Jason asked amused. "We got caught passing notes. It wasn't anything big." Kim responded for them. "Passing notes, huh?" Jason teased and the group laughed as Kim and Tommy's blushes deepened. The pair locked eyes, and then joined their friends in the laughter.   
  
  
  
Well, I hope you liked it. I just wanted to make a note about the movies. All I know is that they all came out in 93, which is the year this story takes place but I didn't find out the exact months they did so lets just pretend they all came out the same week, shall we? Thanks and I'll be posting the next chapter. . . most likely within the week. 


End file.
